


It's okay Brooke, you're in safe arms.

by Loner__Headphones



Series: Puppy love gone wrong [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squip, BUT I'M ALSO NOT SORRY, F/M, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, It's official, Michael is actually a really good friend to Brooke, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, This is all sorts of fucked up, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-15 06:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loner__Headphones/pseuds/Loner__Headphones
Summary: Chloe is a little bit too jealous of Brooke and Jeremy's way to perfect relationship. After a lot of drinks, she decides that maybe their beautiful relationship needs to end, or at least be manipulated into a not so perfect relationship. And what better way to do that than make it so Brooke can't form proper sentences anymore? Maybe enough to where she can't say no anymore.





	It's okay Brooke, you're in safe arms.

Chloe was disgusted. There they were, right across from her. Jeremy Heere had Brooke Lohst sitting on his lap in the least sexual way she had ever seen, doing the least sexual stuff she had ever seen. Brooke had her arms wrapped around Jeremy's neck, occasionally moving her small hand to cup his cheek and kiss him for a moment. Jeremy had his hands around Brooke's waist, pulling her close and kissing her neck softly every once in a while. But she didn't even let out small moans or anything, she giggled and pushed his face away. Why the fuck were they so cute?

And then to complete the grossness there was Michael sitting right next to them with Christine right next to him. They weren't cuddling or anything, just chatting away, completely ignorant of how disgusting all four of them looked together. Jeremy and Brooke would jump into the conversation every once in a while before going back to their cuddle session.

The thing Chloe hated most was Brooke looked so pure. So.... So _innocent_.

**It was disgusting.**

'Get a fucking room you two.' Chloe thought, leaving the room to go find something else to do. Anything was better than watching two lovebirds and their friends interact as if their actions weren't completely revolting. God, they made Chloe wanna throw up all over them.

She thought throwing this stupid party would help her relax after a stressful week at school. Her parents had even approved of her plans and had decided to go out of town for two days to let her and her friends be alone. This party was all going to shit because Jeremy and Brooke couldn't keep their hands and mouths to themselves. Thank god she invited her entire friend group to her house, otherwise, she'd really be pissed.

She made her way to the kitchen to get a beer or four.... Or ten. Anything to make her so drunk that she'd space out and forget that Brooke and Jeremy were a thing.

Back in the living room, Jeremy had gone off to the bathroom and Christine had gone off to find Jake, leaving Brooke and Michael alone.

"So you two really are in love, huh?" Michael asked, looking over at Brooke. Just by her smile, Michael could already guess what her answer was gonna be.

"Yeah, we are. I love him so much. He's so kind to me and so amazing. Never does anything I'm not okay with. He treats me like I'm his whole world. I'm so lucky to have him." Brooke leaned back against the couch, wrapping her arms around her waist. She closed her eyes briefly, imaging Jeremy's arms around her. She really did love him.

"He's lucky to have someone like you. I mean, anyone would be. Hell, if I was straight or even Bi I'd be lucky to have you. You're his golden girl." Michael poked her cheek, earning a soft giggle from Brooke. She opened her eyes, looking over at Michael.

"But don't you have a crush on him? I mean, it was kinda obvious when I found you two kissing behind the theater but still."

Michael let out a nervous laugh, averting his eyes from Brooke's soft gaze as a soft pink blush spread across his cheeks.

"Yeah, I mean that was nice and all but I'm over it." Michael looked back at her. "Besides, I've got my eye on someone else."

Brooke shot up from her resting position, leaning close to Michael's face. He didn't mind, he knew she was just excited now.

"Really?! Who?! Tell me!" She looked so excited. Michael was sure that if it was possible she would have hearts in her eyes.

"Well.... You know the guy who says he's five feet and five inches of pure kickass?" Michael looked away again before seeing Brooke's face right in front of his face. God, she was quick.

"You like Rich?! Oh my god, Michael, that's so cute! Why did-" She was cut off by Michael's hand covering her mouth.

"Brooke, he's at the party, don't yell that so loud. I know the music is loud but he has good hearing, unfortunately." Michael moved his hand away from Brooke's mouth, seeing her grinning widely.

"I'm gonna go tell him!" She got up excitedly, about to run away from Michael before feeling a pair of scrawny arms wrap around her waist and pull her close. Jeremy had gotten back just in time to save Michael from pure embarrassment.

"Don't run away babe, I just got back. Where were you going in such a hurry?" Jeremy planted a few kisses on Brooke's neck, getting small giggled from her as she made a failed attempt to move away from him.

"Michael has a crush on Rich and I was gonna go tell him." Brooke said, still laughing. She felt Jeremy pick her up and carry her back to the couch. She got to resume her spot on his lap.

"And embarrass the man who helped you pick out a bra and underwear set just for me? I don't think so. If you embarrass him he won't help you get stuff just for me ever again!" Jeremy said, glancing over at Michael to make sure he was looking away, come to find out he wasn't even in the same room as them anymore. They were alone.

"Speaking of which-" Jeremy started to move his hand up Brooke's knee-length skirt, smirking. "Did you wear that set today like you said you would? You've never let me see them~"

Brooke let out a small squeak, pulling her skirt back down, pushing Jeremy's hand down with it.

"N-not here. Someone might come into the living room and see us."

"Do you wanna go somewhere else then?" Jeremy hugged Brooke's waist tightly, smiling a little bit.

"Not at Chloe's house, Jeremy. Let's not be the couple that has sex in other peoples houses." She poked Jeremy's nose, sticking her tongue out.

"Fine, we won't do it here. Can I have a kiss at least?"

Brooke giggled and nodded. "Of course you can. But just a kiss, okay?" Brooke leaned in, locking lips with Jeremy. She loved the warm feeling of his lips pressed against hers, it was so comforting. She was glad she denied him because as soon as they started kissing a whole bunch of people flooded into the living room, most drunk but some still sober enough not to get knocked over.

The two didn't even realize that Chloe was right around the corner, listening to both of them. God, these two were like the stereotypical annoying couple in high school. Always with each other, doing stuff for each other, never shutting up about how much they love the other person. Could they be any more annoying?

But besides that point, who did Brooke think she was? Denying sex to Jeremy. If Chloe was Jeremy's boyfriend she'd fuck him until he went completely numb. She'd take care of his needs and do anything for him. But Brooke couldn't do that. It's not like they didn't already have sex, but Brooke denied his offers more times than she accepted it. Brooke said she was a grey asexual but Chloe never knew what that meant until now. She defiantly didn't match Jeremy's high sex drive at all. Jeremy needed a release sometimes that didn't come from his hand. He needed another human to he-

Just then it struck Chloe what needed to happen. Her drunken mind was talking to her and it was a brilliant plan. It was going to ruin their perfect relationship but she didn't care. If Brooke wouldn't have sex with Jeremy willingly then she'd do it unwillingly, with Jeremy's help of course. All she needed was a special pill that she knew she had in her room and some beer and he'd be ready for the plan.

Chloe ran up to her room, grabbing a small bottle from her room, grabbing a roofie from the bottle. No one knew she had these except for Jake. She then proceeded to get back downstairs, looking out over the sea of people in her main living room. Brooke and Jeremy still weren't still hard to spot seeing as how Brooke was dressed in a light pink shirt, a hot pink skirt, and a pair of heels that were silver with fake diamonds all over them. She was really easy to distinguish from the crowd.

Chloe pushed past all the people, heading straight for the kitchen to get a beer. As soon as she got one she put the pill into it, making sure it dissolved completely into the beer before making a straight line for Brooke and Jeremy. She plopped down next to them, smiling brightly at them.

"You know, with how much time you, Brooke, spend on Jeremy's lap I'm surprised you haven't just glued yourself to him." She said, doing her best to make it sound like a joke.

"Chloe! I'm glad you finally decided to join us." Brooke said, reaching a hand out and taking Chloe's free hand into her own before speaking again. "Well it's not that I wouldn't mind that, but it would be kinda weird to be glued to him."

Jeremy smiled at Brooke, wrapping his arms around her waist and squeezing her waist tightly.

"Aw, you don't wanna be connected to me forever? I'm hurt." Jeremy planted yet another small kiss on Brooke's neck, causing her to push his face away while sticking her tongue out.

'God, how gross can you two be?' Chloe thought. Though a small part of her was questioning whether she should give Jeremy the drugged beer. Her best friend, the girl who punched Jake in the face for trying to have drunk sex with her while he and Chloe were still dating, was going to get date raped by the love of her life. But she had to go through with this. She couldn't drink the beer herself, she'd pass out and probably wake up with someone on top of her.

"Oh, Jeremy! I got you a beer. You're a little too sober to be at my party." Chloe handed Jeremy the beer, watching him take it. He was about to start drinking it until he was interrupted by his golden girl.

"Can I have some? We can split it."

Chloe was about to answer for Jeremy, wanting to say no to her. That beer was for Jeremy! But then again.... Maybe it should be Brooke who drank it. She would go numb, not be able to form sentences.... Not be able to say no. Perfect.

"You can have it actually. I'm the ride home since I know Michael's gonna get wasted and probably end up with Rich tonight. I may not have my license but Michael taught me how to drive."

Shit, that's right. Chloe knew Jeremy had to drive everyone back to his house, Christine, Brooke, Jeremy, and Michael were all staying at Jeremy's house tonight. Brooke was going to have a hell of an awful night tonight.

Brooke nodded and gladly took the beer, drinking it surprisingly quickly. She must have really wanted it.... Or the fact that Chloe had brought Brooke's favorite flavor out. She didn't drink much so it was easy for her to pick a favorite flavor. It was the same as Jeremy's so they both had the same favorite flavor. Watermelon flavored Mike's Hard Lemonade. They liked it because it didn't actually taste like only alcohol. It tasted more fruity than anything. That roofie was going to kick in quickly with how fast she drank it.

As soon as she finished drinking she got off of Jeremy's lap, stretching before turning to him.

"I'm gonna go throw the can away real quick and get another beer. Are you sure you don't want even one?" She asked, already slowly backing away to the kitchen.

"I'm fine babe. I'm a cheap drunk, you know that. One drink and I'll be passed out on the ground."

Brooke shrugged before turning away.

"Suit yourself." She said, weaving through the crowd to get to the kitchen.

Chloe took her attention away from Brooke to quickly look at a couple who were currently making out on top of the chair across the room before looking at Jeremy.

"You two are celebrating your one-year anniversary tomorrow, right?"

Jeremy looked at her, nodding.

"Yeah, we are. I can't believe it's already been a year. It feels like only days have passed since we started dating. She's so amazing, I love her so much."

"But she denies you most of the time when you try to have sex with her. Doesn't that tick you off?" Chloe sounded disgusted already, knowing what his answer was gonna be.

"Nah, I've got a left hand. Besides, sex isn't mandatory in a relationship. As long as you both love each other that's all that matters."

So ignorant! He didn't know what he was missing. He must know how good it felt to get fucked, he and Brooke weren't virgins anymore. Why didn't he take charge?

"But it's really nice though. Why not just take charge and show her how good it feels?"

Jeremy looked wide-eyed at Chloe, narrowing his eyes at her.

"I'm not going to force Brooke to have sex with me just because it feels good. I don't know about you but I would never harm her. I'd rather lose both hands before I ever considered hurting her. I'm going to go find Michael, have fun with your sea of drunk people." Jeremy said, getting up and getting out of the room quickly.

Now Chloe was mad. Brooke was really going to get it now. Their relationship was going to be ruined. Jeremy would only have Michael and Christine. Brooke would come crawling back to Chloe, then Jeremy would be free game and Chloe would swoop in and be his shoulder to cry on. It was a perfect plan.

~ About Ten Minutes Later ~

Chloe had been looking around for Brooke and had successfully found her in place. Brooke was sprawled out on Chloe's bed with her shirt halfway up her torso, exposing her pale stomach. Her skirt was up just enough to where you could see a lot of her perfect thighs. She had discarded her shoes that were halfway across the room now. She was passed out but Chloe knew that the roofie was still there and when Brooke woke up she'd still be loopy and so out of it.

She was now back downstairs, sitting on the couch with another beer. Just as she had suspected Jeremy approached her with a worried look. He was drunk now, meaning Michael as driving home. He had been stress drinking from not being able to find Brooke.

"Chloe, have you seen Brooke? I can't find her. Michael wants to go back to my place now and so does Christine."

Chloe took another drink from her beer before speaking.

"She's in my room. She sent me to go get you but I completely spaced out on it. She has a small surprise for you. She was asleep last time I checked. She's also really drunk but I promise she wants whatever you're willing to give her. Don't take no for an answer if she says no, trust me, she means yes." Chloe smirked as she spoke. She knew Jeremy was drunk enough to believe her.

"I mean.... She's always meant it when she said no before.... And I don't want to take advantage of her while she's so out of it. Are you sure she wants it?" Jeremy was messing with his hands now, obviously nervous. He had a small suspicion that Chloe was lying but a bigger part of him so badly wanted to believe that his golden girl wanted him again.

"Oh I'm sure. Don't worry, she's super out of it but she defiantly wants it. She told me earlier."

Jeremy took a deep breath in and out, nodding.

"You said she's in your room, right?"

Chloe nodded. "Upstairs, last door at the end of the hallway, had my name on the door. She's in there."

Chloe watched Jeremy weave through the crowd, dissapering before seeing him bolt it up the stairs. He was excited, good. His sex drive was fully active right now, meaning the last thing on his mind was using protection. Not like he could anyways, Chloe didn't have anything like that in her room, at least not near her bed, and Jeremy didn't just carry it around since he and Brooke didn't have sex that often.

Jeremy was now on Chloe's room, looking at the beautiful sight before him.

Brooke had adjusted her position so now she was on her side, her skirt now hanging off her hip, exposing her light blue underwear.... The set Michael helped her pick out.

Jeremy shut the door and locked it, going over to her. He sat down on the bed, seeing her eyes immediately flutter open. They were still half lidded, but that just made her even more adorable.

"Jer.... Je- Jere-" She couldn't even form a sentence, she was so out of it. She sat up, rubbing her eyes.

"Shhh, you don't need to say anything. Chloe told me that you were up here waiting for me, saying that you were ready to do it again."

Brooke looked confused, holding her head. She started to get a headache, not a bad one but a very noticiable one.

"I saw that you wore that special set that Michael helped you pick out. And you told me you didn't wanna do it tonight~" Jeremy leaned close to her, putting a hand on her thigh.

Brooke tried moving away by standing. She was able to stand but she ended up starting to fall. She didn't want to fall on the wood so she quickly turned towards the bed, falling forward so she face planted right into Jeremy's lap, setting off the completly wrong signal to Jeremy.

"Eager, I like it~" Jeremy pet her hair softly, watching her trying to lift her head. She kept failing. Not because he was holding her head down, but everytime she saw the bright celling light it made her wanna throw up. It was to bright. She kept trying to speak but no noise was coming out, making it seem like she was just mouthing at Jeremy's growing erection. She kept hearing him moan, not liking that sound at all. What was worse was that her own body was getting turned on by it. She could feel herself getting wet from all his moaning.

Eventually she pulled her head away, sheilding her eyes from the light. Why didn't Jeremy see that she needed to leave?! She wasn't doing well and he decided to pop a boner right now.

'Take me home! Why are you turned on now?' She thought, trying to move away from Jeremy before feeling him grab her arm to pull her back to him.

"Don't run off, we're just getting started. I wanna see more of you tonight~" Jeremy pulled her onto the bed, beggining to pull her skirt and underwear down.

Brooke started panicking, although it wasn't obvious. Her panicking was slow movments with her hands as she tried to push him away. Her attempts failed as she watched the love of her life completly take off her underwear and skirt.

No, no, no, no, this wasn't happening, it was all a dream. She said no, right? She thought she did. Why wasn't he stopping?!

"So wet already. I like it. I haven't seen you like this for a while. Are you ready to start?" He asked, teasing her enterance with two fingers.

"N.... I-I'm...." She knew exactly what she was trying to say but the words weren't coming out. She was still so fucked up that even the thought of speaking made her tired. She instead just gave up, shaking her head. She thought she shook her head to say No but without thinking (and her mind telling her "He's asking if you're ready to start heading home") she shook her head to say Yes.

"Good, cause I can't hold back much longer." He said. Without warning or anything he stuck two fingers inside of her, causing her tense up and arch her back. None of it was in a good way. It hurt for some reason. It hadn't hurt before, except for their first time. Why did it hurt so much? Maybe because she didn't want this at all? Whatever it was she wanted it to stop. The worst part was when he started moving his fingers, her own body started giving into the small amount of pleasure she felt as she let out small moans and whimpers.

"Feels good, doesn't it? I try to make it feel as good as I can for you~" Jeremy said, his cock becoming harder with each moan and whimper Brooke let ou of her throat.

Why wasn't he stopping?! She hadn't even said yes, she could have sworn she even shook her head no. Her mind was there and was saying no but the words weren't coming out of her mouth. What had been in that beer? Was it even the beer? She didn't know.

Jeremy pulled his fingers out of her, now taking off his pants and boxers.

Brooke looked at Jeremy's dick. It was erect and it looked disgusting. It was already leaking pre-cum.

"Are you ready? I don't have a condom, sorry. I hope it's okay."

Brooke didn't even get a chance to respond before she felt Jeremy push into her. It hurt like hell. Why was this hurting so badly? The pain was so bad. The worst part is he didn't even give her time to adjust before he started moving. She was sure he didn't know how fast he was moving because he didn't even start off slow. He moved so fast inside of her.

She wanted to cry but no tears came out. Why was he doing this? Why wasn't he stopping?

The biggest question she had was....

_**Why was her body giving into the pleasure?** _

She didn't want this so why did it start to feel so good? Why was she trying to hold back moans and whimpers? Why did her body want more?

Her thought process was interrupted by Jeremy speaking.

"You feel so good around me. God, it makes me wanna cum right now. Just fill you up with all my cum. Seeing you like this finally looks so amazing. Oh god Brooke, I'm getting so close. Just a little more~"

He was about to what?! Why wasn't he pulling out then?! He didn't even have a condom on. What if worse came to worst and she ended up.... No, it couldn't happen. But god, she would have been more okay with this if he was gonna cum from behind, but not in front. She still wouldn't have been okay with this but-

Her thought process was interrupted when she felt something warm fill her up. Did he just.... No, he couldn't have. He didn't.

"That felt amazing. You felt so good around me. You still look amazing. I would go for a round two but I think this is enough for now. But later we can go again. Maybe at the sleep over we can sneak off." Jeremy pet her cheek, kissing her softly.

That's right.... They were gonna spend the night at Jeremy's house. Was it gonna be weird when she asked to sleep next to Michael? She wanted to see him right now for some reason.

Brooke felt Jeremy pull out of her. It felt like an instant relief when he pulled out. She watched him get up and put his pants and boxers on.

"I'm going back downstairs. Come down whenever." He said, going to the door. He left quickly, leaving her just laying there.

What just happened? The love of her life just.... She didn't even wanna think of it. She sat up slowly, grabbing her underwear at least. She slid them on before grabbing her phone. She didn't even have enough energy to put her skirt on. She sent a sloppy text to Michael.

_Brooke: Michael, can you comr ip to Chlpes rook please? I need to talk to you._

After what seemed like an hour (but was only a few minutes) she heard a knock on the door.

"Brooke, are you in here? It's me, Michael."

She managed to choke out some words.

"C-come.... In.... Ple-please...."

Michael walked in, closing the door. He went over to her, looking over her. She had some bruises on her body. They didn't look to bad but they looked like they hurt.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He asked, putting a hand on her knee.

She didn't say anything. She lunged herself onto him, holding onto him tightly. She cried into his chest, not saying anything. She felt his strong arms wrap around her, one of his hands pet her hair.

"Shhh, it's okay. I'm right here. You don't need to worry. Cry all you want. I'm right here, I'm not leaving. Deep breaths Brooke, you're safe here with me."

She wished that was true. She wanted to stay like this. She felt safe in his arms. She didn't wanna see Jeremy or Chloe or Christine. She just wanted Michael.

"Don't.... Don't let go.... Please.... I wanna.... I wanna go to your house.... Please take me somewhere.... Somewhere that.... That isn't here...."

Michael was a little taken back. Something bad happened if she really wanted to go to his house. But he was gonna let her come over. She needed him right now obviously.

"Let me help you put your clothes on, okay? I'll carry you out to my car."

She nodded, letting go of him. She watched him grab her skirt and slide it onto her. He pulled her shirt back down, brushing her messy hair out a little bit with his hands. He got up, grabbing her shoes. He didn't put them on her but he just held onto him as he picked her up, holding her in a koala hug.

"Ready to go? We're gonna go out the back so no one sees us."

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck, laying her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. He felt so warm, so comforting.

Michael carried her out to his car, helping her into the car. After that he got into the car, starting it up and driving home. His parents were gonna be a little mad that he was bringing a girl home but he knew once he explained they might be a little more understanding. His dad just didn't like late night visitors.

By the time they had gotten to his house Brooke had passed out. She was breathing softly. Michael parked, turning off the car and going to Brooke's side, unhooking her seat belt and picked her up, leaving her shoes in the car for now. He picked her up in a koala hug again, carrying her inside.

His dad was on the couch, his head snapping back when he heard the front door open and close. He looked a little mad when he saw Brooke.

"Michael, why is she here? You know how I feel about late night visitors."

"I know, I know. But dad, she was at the party. Something bad happened to her. She didn't wanna go home, she wanted to come here. Please don't be mad. She didn't wanna be anywhere else. Let her stay here, just for tonight, please. She has nowhere else to go."

His dad sighed, running a hand through his hair. He got up, going over to Michael.

"Just tonight, okay? I can tell that she doesn't look good. The guest room is being redecorated so she'll have to sleep in your room. Make a bed for her on the floor, I don't want her sleeping with you."

Michael nodded. "Thanks. Where's mom by the way? I want her to look over Brooke and make sure she's okay."

"She's asleep. She can look over her in the morning. Go make the bed and go to sleep."

Michael nodded, going past his dad and heading up to his room.

"Good night dad." He called out softly, not wanting to wake Brooke or his mom up. He was gonna call Christine real quick and let her know that she needed to get to Jeremy's house without him. But first he needed to make a bed for himself. He was gonna let Brooke sleep in his bed.

He got to his room and layed her down on his bed. He smiled a little when he watched her cuddle up into his bed. She looked adorable. He pulled the covers over her, looking at her for a moment. She had obviously been through so much tonight and had trusted herself with him. He was honored honestly.

He quickly pulled out his cellphone and texted Christine instead of calling her.

_Michael: Hey, I'm back at my house with Brooke. She went through a lot tonight and asked to come here. I'll see you tomorrow. Sorry about ditching you both but she really needed to leave._

Michael put his phone on his desk, plugging it into the charger. He got some blankets out of his closet and layed them on the floor, making a bed for himself. He gently grabbed a pillow off of his bed and layed it at the head of all the blankets. He undressed, keeping his boxers on and put on a star wars shirt. He glanced at Brooke one last time, making sure she was still asleep.

She was asleep. She looked so peaceful all wrapped up in his Pace Man blanket.

Michael smiled a little and went over to her, kissing her forhead softly.

"Sleep well, please. Don't have nightmares." He said softly before going over to the small bed on the floor and getting under the covers. It was so uncomfortable but it was worth it as long as Brooke was comfortable. He was gonna ask her what happened tomorrow but for now she needed the sleep as did he.

He fell asleep within a few minutes. The last thing he thought was 'Please let her sleep well. I want her to be okay.'

Little did he know that she was far from okay and her "pleasant sleep" Was being filled with nightmares right now.

_**She was so fucking far from okay.** _

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea up on my "Writing Ideas" page for a while and I finally decided to do something with it. No, I don't regret tainting a beautiful ship like this, I love hurting characters. You would know if you read my other fanfictions. I might continue this, maybe not. I will if I get more ideas for it.
> 
> Also, it is possible for someone to get wasted off of one beer. I know that because that's me. It's possible for just one beer to get you fucked up.
> 
> I've also never written something like this before? But I guess it's somewhat practice for my Squipped Michael fan fiction? Man, why do I write such fucked stuff? That's the real question here.
> 
> Also, this is an edit note, maybe suggest what you wanna see in the next chapter? I don't have many ideas for it. (No, Jeremy will not go to jail. He has plot armor for now, as does Chloe. Neither of them are gonna get into trouble yet.)


End file.
